


Bracelet

by Kaiisan



Series: Moments With You [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A making person B a friendship bracelet, expecting person B to never wear it, but when its given to them person B puts it on and is rarely seen with it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bracelet

It was a stupid present, it really was.

Sanji had completely forgotten about Zoro's birthday. He knew it was November but exactly when he hadn't been sure until the day before. Which really wasn't fair.

  
He'd just payed his month's rent and wasn't getting another paycheck until next week, and spent his last tenner on some smokes and a sixpack of beer for his moss-headed roomate and friend. Said friend was snoring away on the couch and didn't notice Sanji's mild panic attack.

  
Eventually he found his old sewing case, a sarcastic gift from his old man at a young age so he could fix his own clothes and such. He didn't just keep needles and thread in there though, there was also shoelaces of all colours, leather twine for necklaces, and many types of thick or thin strings and bands.

  
So he found three types of thick, fake-leather twines; red, black, and white. He felt these colour would suit Zoro best: after all, the cases of his swords were these colours too. So he braided them together like a girl would braid her hair, and tied off the ends after an estimated guess of how wide Zoro's wrist was. It was the kind you had to tie on and untie to take off again - Zoro would maybe wear it once if he was lucky, then take it off and lose it forever. Sanji wouldn't mind if he did, it was such a shitty present after all.

* * *

 

So in the morning, Sanji made Zoro his favourite breakfasts - scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, hot chocolate with marshmallows - and when he was done he tossed him the bracelet.

  
"Happy shitty Birthday," Sanji smirked, trying to cover up his embarrassment of giving him such a stupid gift.  
Zoro grunted, holding up the braid of twines. "The hell is this, Shit-Cook?"

  
"Its an armband." Sanji tried to make it sound manly. "You tie it around your wrist, look." Leaning over the counter, he tied the armband around Zoro's right wrist. He'd gotten it just right; not too tight even with a secure knot.

  
"You'll have to untie it to take it off again though," Sanji muttered informatively.

  
"Why would I take it off?" Zoro asked curiously, smiling as he twisted it around and around a couple times. "It's a gift from you, so I'm gonna wear it all the time."

  
Sanji blushed lightly, the words not failing to make his heart beat a little faster. He grumbled a quiet 'you're welcome' and moved to put the plates in the sink.

  
And sure enough, Sanji never saw Zoro without his bracelet on since.

**Author's Note:**

> Really random and really short, written ages ago. Haven't been writing lately so have this for now!


End file.
